


Art for The Ice Demon and the Spider

by Enk



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki and Thor's recklessness gets them exiled to Midgard, Loki finds himself back in Arendelle. But his arrival has attracted attention of a foreign military, something called SHIELD, and this time he vows to protect this kingdom from the invaders. Meanwhile Thor finds out the truth of what happened nearly seventy years ago, just as an old evil rouses and threatens the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Ice Demon and the Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ice Demon and the Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205755) by [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth). 
  * Inspired by [The Ice Demon and the Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205755) by [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth). 



> written for the fantastic [lizardbeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth) whose Ice Demon saga continues as great as it did last year.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/enkanowen/644546/53372/53372_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> really happy with how this turned out considering I could only draw in 20-minute intervals while laying on my stomach due to injury


End file.
